Blue Sky
by Selestyna Arpa364
Summary: A reviewer from my other story decided Aoi needed a little love. Aoi needs a camera...or a photographer. Aoi x OC, T for language. Thanks to my reviewer KizunaOtakuArashi! Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Many thanks to KizunaOtakuArashi who convinced me to do this fic. This came to me on a plane. Enjoy! I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! or Nikkon cameras.**

Aoi was bored in class. With 5 minutes to go, he was looking forward to the weekend that would end his first week of classes. He began doodling until something perked his interest.

"…And that concludes our lesson. Okay class, you are free to talk amongst yourselves for the remainder of class. Hyoudo Aoi and Hinamori Sora, you are on cleaning detail today."

"Damn," Aoi muttered. He forgot about the stupid cleaning detail. _That just sucks, the people who did it yesterday did a crap job and now I won't have enough time to go to the park to take pictures for my blog!_ When the bell rang, Aoi stood from his seat in the back of the class and walked to the storage closet. He vaguely noted his desk neighbor did the same and she approached the closet, and him.

"Hi," she said. He nodded back, looking at her. She was about half a head taller than him with waist-length black hair, tied up in a ponytail and bangs. She had bright blue eyes and a sweet smile. "I'm Hinamori Sora. So I guess we're stuck here cleaning, huh?"

"Yeah," Aoi said grabbing a broom. She grabbed a duster and some window cleaner. Secretly he was glad she did, her being half a head taller made her more apt for dusting and window stuff. Silently they worked, Sora replacing books and papers while dusting and Aoi sweeping the extra paper and food the other students left behind. _Honestly, how can people be such pigs, it's really gross._

He had just finished sweeping when Sora spoke again. "Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

Aoi's head snapped up. "What?"

Sora smiled. "I saw the look on your face when you were picked for cleaning detail. I'm done with the windows and putting stuff away, if you like I can clean the desks and you can leave when you're done sweeping."

Aoi blinked. "Really?"

"Sure!" _Again with the smile._

"That would be great, thank you." In under two minutes, he threw away the dust and grabbed his bag, ready to leave. "See you Monday er…"

"Sora is fine."

"Uh, okay. See you Sora."

"Bye Hyoudo-kun."

"…Aoi is fine."

"Okay, bye Aoi-kun." Aoi left, not quite sure what to make of his classmate.

Thirty minutes later he was dressed in a new blue dress he _just_ made. (In his eyes) it was perfect for spring, it had long sleeves but a knee length skirt and plenty of bows and ribbons. His wig was in place, he had a fresh memory card and his digital camera, and he was now looking for a perfect spot in the park to take pictures. He decided on an old bridge. He did several pictures here before, but none actually overlooking the small stream that ran beneath it. He set up the tripod and placed his camera on it. After several minutes of tinkering, he put the tripod several inches from the side of the small bridge and put on the timer. He was just taking his place when several small boys ran past Aoi, knocking the camera and tripod into the stream.

"Whoops! Sorry lady," one boy said, bowing before running after his two friends.

Aoi stood in shock for several seconds before quickly walking to the other side of the bridge. The camera and tripod lay two feet under crisp spring water, mocking Aoi who was just out of reach. The bridge was too high for him to reach the camera, let alone the water.

"Damnit," Aoi said.

"That's not a very ladylike thing to say." Aoi whipped his head around so fast he was sure his wig would fall off. Next to the path stood a boy around Aoi's age. Aoi studied the newcomer. He was several inches taller than Aoi with shaggy brown hair that fell around his eyes which were bright blue. His ears were pierced and he wore a green t-shirt and a light grey hoodie, unzipped with baggy jeans and black shoes. The only interesting thing about him was the Nikkon camera he wore around his neck. Aoi snapped out of it.

"I'm not in the mood right now sir, my camera unfortunately fell into the river," he said in the cutest way he could.

The boy smiled brightly. "Yeah, I saw. Now try saying it like you mean it."

Aoi blinked. "Wha-"

"C'mon, no girl who swears would ever say 'my camera unfortunately fell'. Say it like you mean it." He was still smiling, but his eyes gleamed mischievously.

Aoi felt some anger bubble in him despite trying to suppress it. "Shut up! Some stupid kids knocked my camera over, I'm pissed off, and now I won't be able to take any pictures for my blog! I don't need your crap right now!" Aoi took a deep breath. _Wow, that felt good._

Surprising, the boy clapped politely. "That was much better, much more natural. I'm Mao by the way. Feel better now?" He walked over to Aoi and offered him his hand.

Aoi took it. "Yeah. I'm Aoi."

"I know, I've seen your blog." Mao helped Aoi up. He then sat down and began fiddling with his shoes.

"Um…Mao-kun. What are you doing?"

"Just Mao, and I'm getting your camera for you." Before Aoi could speak, Mao had rolled up his pants, took off his shoes and socks and hopped down into the water. It came over his knees. "Oh shit it's cold," he squeaked.

Aoi smirked. "That's what you get for trying to help a lady."

Mao grinned as he put the camera and tripod on the bridge. He pulled himself out. "Right. Next time I see you drop your camera into the water, I won't bother to sacrifice myself for you. I'll just take plenty of pictures to post of my memorable encounter with Internet Idol Aoi." He unrolled his pants and hopped gently to warm himself.

Aoi rolled his eyes. They were both silent for a second while Mao put on his socks and shoes. "Thanks."

Mao looked up at Aoi, surprised. Then he grinned. "No problem. Did you have a lot of pictures on it?"

"No."

"Well that sucks even more, cuz who knows what pictures you could have taken with that."

Aoi nodded dejectedly. "Have you taken any pictures with that recently?" Aoi indicated to the Nikkon still hanging around Mao's neck.

Mao grinned even more. "As a matter of fact, I have. Wanna see them?"

"Sure," Aoi sighed grumpily, sitting down next to Mao on the edge of the bridge. "It's not like I have anything better to do now that my camera is broken."

Mao turned the camera on and Aoi noticed for the first time that it was a professional grade camera with a great lens. "Where did you get a camera like this?"

"My mom. She's a photographer for Tokyo Times. She lets me have all her old cameras, but this one is _definitely_ the best one yet." He leaned closer to Aoi to show him the pictures. Aoi was surprised. The pictures were only of trees and leaves, but it was obvious that this boy had lots of talent for taking pictures. Then Aoi recognized a subject in one of them.

"When did you take this picture of me?" The picture was beautiful, but sad. It was a close shot of a profile of Aoi, with a look of pure shock on his face.

Mao laughed. "All the pictures on this memory card are from today. I took this picture about 10 minutes ago when your camera fell in the water, that's the face you made."

"I-it's really nice," Aoi said. "I-I mean for an amateur photographer."

Mao grinned again. "Thanks, there's more of you, wanna see?" He clicked the next button to a full length picture of Aoi on the bridge, staring at the water. "This was when you were looking for your camera." He clicked forward again. This picture was of Aoi trying to reach into the water. Aoi felt stupid for reaching for the camera, but as a picture it looked really good. Aoi clicked forward again and began laughing.

Aoi pouted. "It's not that funny." It was a picture of Aoi's face as he turned to look at Mao. His eyes were big and innocent-looking with a touch of curiosity to them.

"You're right, I'm sorry, it's not funny. Actually, it's kinda cute." Aoi huffed at the compliment making Mao laugh more.

After Mao calmed down some, Aoi asked, "Are there any more pictures?"

"Nope, that's it." Aoi was actually a little disappointed. "Hey, Aoi-chan, I have an idea. You need a camera, and I need a subject. How about we work together?"

Aoi looked skeptical. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, because you already said my pictures were good, and because you need a camera."

"Why do you want to take pictures of me, I mean besides the fact that I'm an Internet Idol."

"Because I'm bored of taking pictures of trees. There's only so many nature shots I can do before I go completely insane."

"I barely even know you!" These were petty arguments, but still, Aoi wasn't sure he could trust this guy. "How can I trust that you won't try to post pictures behind my back?"

Mao thought a second, then brightened. "How 'bout this: I'll meet you here to take pictures, so I won't know where you live. I'll provide the camera, and you can provide the memory card so I will never have any pictures of you."

Aoi thought for a second. _Wow. That's actually a really good plan…I can't really think of any downsides to it…_ Aoi shot him a hard look. "Okay, what's the catch?"

Mao shook his head. "No catch! I just wanna take pictures and see how people like them. If it's on Aoi-chan's blog, there's sure to be lots of people who want to see it. You won't even have to pay me!"

That was what sold him. "Done," Aoi said. "When and where do we meet?"

"Here again tomorrow at 4:00." He popped out the memory card. "You can take your pictures off this tonight and give it back tomorrow." He stood and began walking away. "Thanks Aoi-chan, I'll see you tomorrow!" He ran off.

Aoi clutched the memory card in his hand. "Strange kid," he mumbled.

**A/N: For those of you who are wondering, Mao looks like a combo of Kukai from Shugo Chara! and the lead singer (also called Mao) from the band SID.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part 2 of 3, ENJOY!**

The next day Aoi met Mao in the park. Aoi was dressed in a long sleeve light green dress that only had a simple cream sash around the waist. Mao wore a blue t-shirt over a grey and black striped long sleeve shirt. He had black pants on and a different pair of black shoes. _Well at least he's stylish for a photographer._ Mao was taking a picture of a squirrel, then turned around to see Aoi. He whistled a second. "You look nice Aoi-chan."

Aoi blushed. _Why am I blushing, this is a guy!_ "Shut up," he mumbled. He handed over the memory card. "I posted the pictures last night."

"Yeah? Any hits so far?"

"I checked this morning. 2,500 likes. No dislikes so far."

Mao brightened. "Really? Awesome! It must have been your expression Aoi-chan, they were very genuine and beautiful."

Aoi turned even more red. Mao took a picture. "Hey!" Aoi shouted. "What the hell?"

"What? The lighting was perfect. That is clearly not my fault," he said mischievously. He showed Aoi the picture. Aoi really couldn't be too mad, in the picture he was looking down and blushing with his mouth in a slight downward curve. In this case, the blush looked positively adorable with the dress he was wearing.

"Whatever," Aoi said, pretending not to care. "Let's just get started."

It turned out that Mao was very creative in finding places for Aoi to pose. He stood next to a tree for the first shot. "Look no offense Mao, but this is the most over-used cliché spot ever."

"No it's not! Wait for it…" After two seconds, a gentle breeze rolled in and Aoi moved his hair out of his face. "Got it! Come and see Aoi-chan!" He looked, and never again questioned Mao's eye for photography.

FOUR WEEKS LATER

"That looks good Aoi-chan, now splash the camera and smile!" He did so and Mao snapped another shot. "Awesome! But it's almost six, it's time for you to go or else your aunt will get pissed again."

Over the past four weeks, Mao and Aoi had been meeting up two or three times a week to take pictures. Aoi eventually opened up and let Mao direct his movements, often letting his spunky/cute personality shine through in the pictures. Aoi found that Mao was _very_ good at directing shots and his internet ratings showed it.

"Hey Mao, can you meet tomorrow? I heard it's going to rain and I've never done any rain shots before." Aoi said, standing and straightening his dress (making sure his boxers didn't show).

"I think so, I'll text you tonight after I ask my mom. She liked that picture we did when you threw the flowers into your reflection on the water."Only two weeks ago did Aoi trust Mao enough to give him his number ("So we won't miss each other in the park.") and only a week ago did he let Mao take the memory card home so he could photoshop some photos for the blog. (After one photoshopped picture, the ratings rose by 5%. Mao was good at math too.) Mao never photoshopped his face, but he was very good at altering the background to make him stand out even further.

Aoi collected his cardigan. It had gotten warmer the past few weeks, but it was still only April. "Okay, good. Same time, same place?"

"Sure. I'll bring a lens for action shots. Do you have some rain boots to wear?"

"Yeah, what for?"

Mao gave him his trademark grin. "You'll see."

Aoi stuck out his tongue and waved as he left, heading straight for the Maid Café. Where Mao went after the park meetings was always a mystery. He changed in the back before going to the front to see his aunt.

"Hey Aoi-kun, how was school?"

"Fine I guess…" he said, taking a seat at a vacant table.

"Did you take lots of good pictures today?"

"Yup." He told his aunt that he was taking pictures at the park, but he never mentioned Mao.

"I liked the ones you took last week with the water reflection, it was very clever how you managed to time that picture so precisely." Damn. She was onto him.

He shrugged, pulling out his homework. "Took forever, I had to mark my spot and change the timer about 5 times."

"I see. Wouldn't it be easier if you just had someone take the pictures for you?" _It was easier. Now he only had to bring the props while Mao brought all the equipment._

"I guess," he replied. She left him alone after several more one word answers. Just as she left, he got a phone call. It was Mao.

"What happened to texting me," he said in his 'Idol' voice. (There was only two customers here and they were on the other side of the room.)

"Hello to you too, Aoi-chan. I've got some news for you," he sounded glum.

"You won't be able to make it?" _Aww damn, those pictures could have been so good!_

"Noo…MOM'S LETTING ME BORROW HER ACTION LENS!" Aoi almost fell out of his chair.

"Jeez Mao, don't shout!"

"Sorry, I'm just really excited! She's fine with me going tomorrow and wants me to take her lens so we can get some really good shots, I mean, that lens is like the Emperor of all lenses, it costs like 80,000 yen!"

"That much? And she's letting you borrow it?" Now Aoi was getting excited.

"Yeah! She really likes the pictures we do. She just got another one, and this one is waterproof AND shockproof, so she said we could use it as long as we were reeeeeeally careful. If we drop it, we might as well ship both our asses off to America because she will hunt us down and KILL me!"

"Then how come I would have to go to America?"

"She'd probably make you pose for you, then beat you with film canisters and make you swallow fixer!"

"…I don't know what that is."

"It's stuff you use to develop film and pictures…it smells really bad. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Right. See you." Aoi hung up. _Wow, this is almost like having a professional do my pictures…what a lucky break._

An hour later, he headed home to his aunt's apartment, thinking about the pictures. He wasn't paying attention and walked right into someone.

"Ouch," the person fell over.

"Oh, sorry…Sora?"

Sora looked up from her spot on the ground. "Oh hi Aoi-kun. What's up." She stood.

"Um…why are you wearing a gi?"

She looked at herself a second. She was indeed wearing the white uniform for doing martial arts. "Oh, I was just taking a break from practice. I do karate and judo here." She indicated the building. 'Masahiro's Martial Arts' it said on the sign.

"I see," Aoi said. "So…are you any good?" He was only asking to kill time, he didn't want to head home yet.

"I guess so, I mean, I've been training here with my dad my whole life and-"

"Wait, is this is your dad's dojo?"

"Yeah. Hinamori Masahiro is my dad. He trained me. I-"

"SORA-CHAN!" A muscular man poked his head out of the dojo. "Class is starting in two minutes, remember you have to teach the-oh is this your friend?" He stepped out for a second. He was tall, well-built, and would have been exceedingly intimidating if it wasn't for the large smile spread across his face.

"Oto-san, this is Houyo Aoi, he is my desk mate from school."

They bowed to each other. "It's a pleasure, sir." Now he really wanted to leave. Sora noticed.

"Oto-san, he was just stopping by to say hi and we need to go in and teach classes."

Aoi bowed and was about to leave when something stopped him. "Sora! You teach classes?"

Sora nodded and her father placed a proud hand on her head. "Of course she does. All black belt students do."

Aoi sat down at his desk. After last night, he was now a little afraid of her. _Black belt? How can she be a black belt and be so…nice? That makes no sense…well then again neither do I._

"I hope I didn't put you on the spot last night." He jumped in his seat, turning to see Sora. "My dad can be a little intimidating, but he's a really good teacher."

"I can tell. I had no idea you were a-"

"Black belt? Yeah, no one does. I'm only second degree though for both judo and karate. Dad doesn't want me to test for third degree until summer vacation."

Aoi couldn't help but be impressed. She packed a punch…what a refreshing change from the normal brainless girls he conversed with. "So…is it like a family business or something?"

"More like a family tradition…my dad is the 3rd generation to own and teach this dojo. My grandpa taught him and he can be _brutal_. He used to teach Son Goku."

"Wow…I mean, what?"

She laughed at him. "I'm kidding."

Aoi blushed. "I knew that! I'm not stupid."

"I know _that_. Your handwriting is too neat for you to be an idiot." He blushed more and mumbled. Truth be told, he took great pride in his calligraphy and his handwritten notes were impeccable.

He would have responded to her, but class started. It started drizzling at noon and by the end of class, it was raining in earnest. Aoi was excited, he had a cute blue umbrella and matching rain boots which would nicely set off the cream dress he would be wearing. He stood up to go and happened to glance at Sora. She looked disappointed.

"It's just a bit of rain, it won't kill you," Aoi said. She looked up, startled and gave a wane smile.

"No, it's not that. I'm on cleaning detail again today, and I'm supposed to help my father with teaching the little ones."

"O-oh. Sorry."

"It's fine Aoi-kun. I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?"

He nodded. Twenty minutes later he was at Maid Café changing into his outfit when he got a text. It was from Mao.

_From: Mao_

_Sorry Aoi-chan but Ill b a little late 2day. Detention._

"What did he do?" Aoi texted back that response a little mystified. Then he remembered that he shouldn't care, cuz after all, Mao was just his photographer. _But what on Earth could he have done to get detention?_

_From: Mao_

_I punched a kid. He touched the action lens. Apparently thats not a good reason 4 violence._

Aoi chuckled, then stopped. This totally ruined his plans. Then his phone beeped again, it was Mao.

_From: Mao_

_The rain will hold. Ill meet u the park when Im done. 30 minutes 2 go!_

"Great. The rain will hold! How reassuring now that Mao has said so." Aoi threw his phone in his bag, checked his wig and make-up and left Maid Café in a huff. He trekked to the park, alone, annoyed, and undeniably _pissed_.

Aoi was so focused on what he would say to Mao's stupid, annoying, _late_ face that he wasn't paying attention until…

"OOF!" A boy's shoulder smacked into his. Aoi kept walking.

"Hey! You!" Aoi turned. There were actually three guys, one rubbing his arm and the other two glaring at Aoi.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Aoi went into 'cute' mode, blushing his cheeks and subtly making his eyes huge.

"Hell yeah there's a problem, why don't you watch where you're going," the boy shouted. (He and his friends couldn't be older than Mao, Aoi thought.)

"Yeah bitch, watch it," one of his companion said, laughing at his own joke.

Aoi smiled steely. "Takes one to know one." The boys' smiles disappeared.

The second boy walked up to Aoi and grabbed his wrist roughly. "You think you're funny? Huh you brat?"

"I'm not laughing."

"Yeah that's what I thought. Actually Shou, Reino, she's kinda cute take a look." He spun Aoi around so the umbrella fell and the boys saw her properly. The third boy whistled.

"She's just my type."

"I doubt that," Aoi mumbled. It had stopped raining. "Anyway, I really need to be going, can you uh…" The boy squeezed even tighter.

"Who said anything about letting someone as cute as you go? Guys, how about we take her with us?" The other two nodded enthusiastically. "C'mon blondie, let's go."

"No thanks," Aoi said. He tried pulling her arm from his grip. "Let go!"

"Nah," the boy said mischievously. Aoi took that as his cue to elbow him in the ribs. The boy grunted.

"Little shit," he wheezed out. Aoi took a chance and ran, but the boys were fast. The fist one grabbed his arm and Aoi responded with a punch to the gut. This one was tougher than his friend though, he shrugged off the punch and responded with one of his own…into Aoi's face. Aoi was knocked down and more than a little dazed. He hit the ground hard and felt blood under his hand. The boys were closing in, all of them wearing demonic grins on their faces.

All of the sudden, the boy in the middle made a strangled cry and pitched face-forward into the dirt. Aoi looked at the boy's attacker.

"Mao?" Mao was indeed standing above the boy in a fighting position, ready to take the other two on.

"I suggest you take your friend here and leave, or else I won't go easy on you for hitting a girl." Aoi stared. He never knew Mao could fight like that, let alone look so _scary_.

One of the boys threw a punch "Screw you ba-" His words died as Mao punched him in the gut, hard. The final boy grabbed Mao's wrist and Mao responded with a kick to the groin and a well-placed punch in the nose.

"Get out of here before I get really pissed off," Mao shouted at them. The three didn't need telling twice; they ran as fast as their bruised anatomies (and egos) would allow.

As soon as Mao was sure they weren't coming back, he rushed over to Aoi. "Aoi-chan! You okay? Kami, you're hand's bleeding, what did they do? What happened? Are you okay?"

Aoi looked at him and he wanted to cry, shout, and be angry with Mao. He settled for hugging him with his good arm.

"…Aoi-chan?"

"What took you so long," Aoi asked thickly. Mao felt the front of his shirt getting a bit wet, but Aoi would never admit to crying.

Mao patted Aoi's head. "I take it you're okay then?" Aoi nodded. "Good. Now can I…uh-"

Aoi looked up. Mao looked shocked. Aoi was confused, until he realized his head felt a breeze and his wig lay on the ground next to him.

"Aoi…kun?"

Aoi's heart began to beat fast. He was found out. Mao looked shocked, would he tell? Aoi didn't want to find out, so he did the most logical thing; he ran. He stood up and began running, but Mao was taller and easily caught up. He grabbed Aoi's good hand.

"Aoi-kun, I-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it!" He wretched his hand from Mao's grip.

"No, I just-"

"You just what?"

"Are you-"

"Yeah! Here's the truth, I'm a guy! I'm a guy and I cross-dress for fun happy?"

"I-"

"What? Any problems with my hobby?"

"No I-"

"The dress too, I made it, any problems with that?"

"Aoi I-"

"And also-"

"SHUT UP!" Aoi was shocked. Mao never yelled. Mao put his hands on Aoi's shoulders. "Aoi, if that's true, then-"

"Then what?"

Mao sighed. He stepped back and scratched the back of his head. "Then we have _a lot_ more in common than I thought we did."

Aoi blinked. "What?"

Mao smiled sadly. He gave his hair a tug and it came off. Aoi was staring. Mao removed the sideburns and fake eyebrows, revealing his hair to be as black as Aoi's. Then Mao let loose his hair. His _real_ hair. He let it down from atop his head and it fell to his waist and he reached up and straightened his bangs. Mao smiled again. "Surprise."

Aoi stared a moment, then it registered to him. "Sora?"

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Yay! I don't own Dragonball Z by the way…**


	3. Chapter 3

Aoi was sitting on a bench as Mao (ahem, Sora) bandaged his hand using the first aid kit he had in his camera bag.

Aoi decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "So…why do you have a first aid kit in your bag?"

Sora smiled slightly. "Well, my dad taught me to always be prepared. Plus he wanted to be sure that even if I could kick ass, I could patch mine up if I happened to take on someone really strong." She finished up and put away her supplies. "All done."

"Thanks." There was another awkward pause. "So…why do you…er…"

"Cross-dress?" Aoi gaver Sora a dirty look. "What? That's what it is. Anyway, I do it because I'm more comfortable in these." She indicated to her jeans, converse, and t-shirt. "Plus I like the wig."

"Your parents don't think it's weird?"

"No. My mom used to have to do the same thing when she went on oversea projects. She's the one that actually came up with it. My dad thinks it's kinda cool because he says it's like he has a 'mini-me'. I'm guessing your family isn't fond of the whole cross-dressing thing?"

"My dad hates it. That's part of the reason why I live with my aunt."

"Oh. I'm sorry, that sucks."

Aoi shrugged. Then it all just came out. "This is so weird! I thought I was the only person in the school, practically in all of Tokyo that did this! And-"

"Oh believe me Aoi-kun there are plenty of people out there who cross-dress just for the hell of it, like me. You on the other hand actually have a good reason to cross-dress, since you have a super popular blog."

Aoi nodded, then spoke quietly. "Now that my little secret is out, would you…uh, I mean if you still have time…"

Sora smiled. "Yes, I am still willing and able to take pictures for your blog, but on one condition." Aoi's heart fell a bit. "If you get to cross-dress for this, so do I. It's more fun that way."

Aoi smiled for real this time. "It's a deal."

Two weeks later Aoi and Sora were at Sora's house (which was traditional, Japanese-style), taking pictures of him in a kimono.

"These are really cute, your fans will love them," Sora said.

"I hope so, because these shoes are really uncomfortable." Sora had put him in a full traditional kimono, complete with the uncomfortable shoes and the super-elaborate hair.

"Just deal with it, you look adorable." Aoi blushed, even though 'adorable' was hardly a compliment he would like to hear. Sora took a picture of his blushed face.

"Nice. Now put your fan up over your face so you look embarrassed." Aoi opened his fan stoicly and covered his entire face with the fan.

"Haha, lower." He showed his forehead. "A little more…" He showed his eyebrows." Sora sighed dramatically, walked over and covered his hand with hers, slowly lowering it. Aoi's face grew warm from this.

"WHOA! DON'T YOU MOVE AN INCH!" Aoi remained frozen as Sora took at least a dozen pictures of him with his spectacular blush. _Finally_ after another 200 pictures or so ("It was _not!_ It was 185!") He changed out of the outfit into his school uniform. He was discussing the pictures with Sora when her father came home.

"I'm home! Oh hello Aoi-kun, when did you get here?"

"Uh…" Aoi scrambled up from where he was sitting on the floor of their living room. He bowed. "I came after school, sir. Sora-uh (he wasn't really sure which honorific to use) she said it would be okay if I came by to er…take pictures," he finished lamely. Why was it that he was so confident dressed as a girl and so bloody _shy _as a boy?

"Oh, that's nice. Sora-chan, is Aoi staying for dinner?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. My Aunt expects me back early today."

Sora's father shrugged. "Ah well, maybe next time." He waved a good-bye as he went upstairs, presumably to take a shower.

"He doesn't bite you know," Sora told him, pushing him playfully.

"Yeah, it's not like I thought he did," Aoi said defensively. Sora laughed and even Aoi cracked a smile at her infectious laughter.

"I really should go, she does expect me home early," he said getting up. Sora got up too and they walked to the door together.

"Um…Aoi-kun, can I ask you a favor?"

Aoi raised an eyebrow. "Depends…" _Oh who am I fooling, of course I'll do it!_

Sora scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed. "Uh…there's this photo contest in LaLa magazine…the prize is a chance to work with the photographers in the art department of the magazine." Her eyes lit up. "It's super cool, it's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and I REALLY wanna win, the due date is next week and I only just got my issue today and-"

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You're ranting."

"Oh…oops. Anyway, the theme is 'friendship-" Aoi snorted and Sora made a face. "I know, cheesy right? Anyway, can you help me?"

"You want me to take pictures?"

"No, I want you to be in them with me!"

Aoi blinked, then shrugged. "Sure, same time tomorrow?"

"Yup! Thanks so much! Oh and wear street clothes. MALE street clothes."

Aoi made a face. "Fine, but that means you have to wear girl clothes."

Sora smiled. "I wa planning on it."

"Yeah, yeah…see you tomorrow then…"

The next day it was sunny and warm, Aoi took particular care to look…well…'normal' should be the word, but seeing as he spent most of his time dressed as a girl, he went with the word 'cool'. He wore a short sleeved plaid shir, a black skinny tie, some jeans and sneakers. Not girly at all.

"Sorry I'm late Aoi, it took me forever to dress like a _girl_." Aoi was about to reprimand her, until he looked at her. She wore a short, babydoll green dress with a simple necklace and brown boots. It really wasn't anything groundbreaking, but with her hair down…Aoi blushed a bit. _When did she get cute?_

"Uh…it's whatever…"

"…Yeah…" They were both silent, until Sora decided that they should take pictures EVERYWHERE. They spent the next two hours running from one end of the park to the other, until there was just a little light left.

They both collapsed on a bench. "Did we get the shot," Aoi wheezed. Sora shook her head. "Damn."

"Seconded. Wait, we never took a picture on a bench. Why didn't we do that?"

"Because you said it was the most over-used cliché setting ever."

"That was earlier. One more shot Aoi, one more and then I swear we're done and I'll treat you to my mom's curry." Aoi's mouth watered. He liked curry. And he knew that she knew that he liked curry.

"Fine, one more." He sat up a little straighter on the bench. Sora moved closer to him.

"Hey, can you hold the other side of the camera," she asked. He scooted even closer and grabbed the left side as she held the right. "This is uncomfortable, hold on…" she moved her left arm from where it was squished against Aoi and put it on his shoulder in a companionable way (at least that's what Aoi told himself). "Here, put your arm on my shoulder and lean in a bit so we're both in the frame. Aoi and Sora sat side by side on the bench, arms around eachother's shoulders.

"Okay, on the count of three and we're done, okay?"

Aoi nodded, not trusting himself to speak. His heart was beating and his cheeks felt warm. He glanced at her. She really did look nice today. She was really nice too…

"…One…" She was really close…should he go for it?

"…Two…" This may be his only shot…just a small one on the cheek, for the picture.

"…Three…" Here goes nothing. He turned his head abruptly and realized several things.

1) Sora had turned her head at the exact same moment.

2) His lips MISSED her cheek and were now settled on her lips.

3) The 'click' of the shutter told him that they got 'the shot'.

Aoi and Sora pulled apart at the exact same moment. Aoi looked away and Sora hastily fiddled with her camera. Aoi's spirits fell a bit as he wondered if she was going to delete the picture.

"Um…Aoi?" His head snapped over to her. She was smiling. She held out the camera to him. "We got it."

The picture was undoubtedly good. The bench was visible, as was a little bit of their arms that held the camera. The rest of the shot…Aoi blushed. Both of them had their eyes wide open in surprise and blushes on their cheeks as they kissed in the picture. Aoi couldn't help it, he smiled. "Yeah, we did."

They both stood up simultaneously and began walking out of the park. After several minutes of Aoi thinking about only the kiss, he felt Sora's hand on his arm. He stopped and his heart sped up as she kissed his cheek. It was only a quick peck, but her blush was evident as she began walking again. "Thanks," she said.

Aoi stood still, his hand on his cheek, then ran to catch up with her. When he did, he gently slid his hand into her's. "Yeah, you too."

They were both smiling as they left the park, both smiling more than they ever had.

…Until two weeks later when Sora won the contest.

***I don't own LaLa Magazine. PHEW it's done! Sorry it took so long, but I'm done and I'm happy with how it turned out. **** BYE!**


End file.
